


【扉泉】关亡

by tbod



Series: 木叶忍法帖 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 死者是否还能再度回答我们，那些失去了神采的眼睛是否还能再一次凝视我们，已经枯萎的唇是否还能重新拾回过往的丰润、吐露出迥然不同的词句？
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: 木叶忍法帖 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【扉泉】关亡

在他发现之前，他已经一头钻研下去了。

一缕头发。一截枯骨。最开始的程序是召唤来魂魄，下一步便将它凭依在现实的肉体上。当然还要加上控制的术式，让死者重新回归常世之怀，也让那些凶暴的灵魂不至暴走……

这是危险的、异常的、不合伦理的尝试。

他解释着，对着某处可能聆听的不确定的对象，这是为了以防万一。现下的村子的力量不足，假如敌人入侵的话至少他要保留一些秘密的武器。是的，他和柱间不同也和斑不同，他会将黑暗握在手里，规训它、制服它，令它成为自己掌中的利刃。一直以来他都是如此做的。即使人们暗暗地厌恶他，不认同他的做法，说他远远比柱间要冷血无情——他也只会漠视那些言语，沿着自己认定的道路走下去。

这是千手扉间的方式。

但是理性却并不能完全匡正他的行为。

假若是为了积攒实力的话那么他应该将千手柱间的灵魂召唤回来——那却是他从来没有进行的尝试。

柱间知道他所做的事情会吐露叹息，会露出悲哀而自责的神情，一如在他临终的榻上。可他们已经离过往太远了，现下早已不是两人孩童之时，不再能彼此说服、也无法再去改变另一个人了。他不愿意再一次面对那样的柱间——即使他的兄长不会愤怒，不会谴责，不会断然评判他的荒谬和错误。

或许正因为如此——或许因为某种他不肯对自己承认的理由，他选择了另外的对象。

谁也不知道常世是否存在，那是老人在炉边所讲述的故事，未亡人在墓碑前寄托的思念。谁知道人死了之后是不是转瞬成空，谁知道三途川的水是不是将他们永恒地和此世隔绝开来，谁知道灵魂是不是早已遁入轮回，洗去此世的所有爱恨，在下一具纯洁无暇的身体中重新活着。

这一切都是可能的。

可是他仍然描绘着漫长的术式，记下每一次的反应。他所习惯的那套科学的体系在这忍术上显得有些吊诡——但谁说得好呢？既然万事万物都可被解释，灵魂自然也可以纳入这一范畴。什么术式具有效果，什么术式又毫无反应……在无数的失败之后，一点一点地，他意识到自己接近了成功。

那并不是能被仪器察觉的事。

一开始是某种冰冷的气息渗入他外放的查克拉，像冬日骤然侵入衣衫的严寒，留下如同针刺的痛感。他按捺住激烈的心跳继续修改术式，直到一只无形的手抚上他的颈项和喉咙，如同威胁，又似爱抚——这两者如此接近，无从区分。

他淡定自若，慢慢松开结印。烛火倏然闪动，一切又回归正常。

他知道是那个人。

慢慢地，那术式愈发完整，在感知的视界里他渐渐能看清被召唤而来的那个人：一抹清晰的眉眼，披散下来的鸦羽一般黑发，一小段白皙的颈子。青年静立在黑暗之中，嘲讽地注视着不再年轻的他，嘴唇开合似乎说了什么，但无声的言语无法落入他的耳中。在他下意识地伸出手的一刻，烛光摇动，那人影无声地散去了。

这是没有意义的行为。

他想听到什么？他想从这早已逝去的幻影身上得到什么？一句言辞、一个眼神、还是那冰冷而无意义的接触？他甚至没有要对他说的话。如果说曾经存在他们二人的过往——曾经存在他们的更多的可能，也早已被时间的洪流所席卷而去了。

他们不过是彼此知道名字的陌生人。

他没有任何理由继续下去，一个也没有，除了开始的实验总要完成。他继续着术式的推演，填补最后的空缺，找来培养的空白的身体，埋进结束一切的符咒。就仿佛这不过是他所进行的最寻常不过的实验：不是最好的，也远不是最糟的。

感情用事毫无意义，但这和感情丝毫无涉。他并不需要细察自己的欲求，也不需要向谁解释自己的行为。一切井然有序、运转在他那基于理性所建立起来的世界里。是的，在他成功前他几乎已经这样相信着了。

他看着那纹路逐渐攀升上实验品的肢体，看着本来的肉体被泥土的颜色取代，而那冰冷的灵魂没入泥土的窍中。一瞬间他忽然意识到，这所有的一切不过成就了一样伪物，一个具有实存的幻影，后悔猛然袭上他的心头，他在那一瞬间忽然意识到这是何等的错谬，他究竟在放纵怎样的欲望，那隐藏已久的渴望竟在这一刻灼烧得如此真切和痛楚——

但一切已经晚了。

榻上的人形坐了起来，一如为他的记忆形塑而出，停留在那许久以前的、他将他杀死的那一刻上。那双为死亡所玷污浑浊的眼睛望了过来，像是嘲笑，又似怜悯。无色的、素陶一样的唇张合着，吐出他的名字。

“扉间。”

在他余下的生命中，哪怕战争的形势再危急。千手扉间再也没有使用过那名为秽土转生的禁术。甚至有人推测：他并没有成功完成这一禁术，亦从未利用它召唤过一次死者的魂灵。

那总之是无人所知的事了。


End file.
